Gluttony
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Life was good as long as Naruto has plenty of Ramen and Hinata. NaruHina. Citrusy. Oneshot. Part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series


Hello minna-san ^_^

Sorry for being away for so long. I'm currently in my third year of accounting and it makes me reconsider my future on an exponential basis. And let's not forget the evil writer's block that has been plaguing me with Ms Robin Hood and The Lives of the Rich and Gorgeous. I will work on it because I so badly want to continue and complete those two.

Enough rambling, here's the next part of my Seven Deadly Sins series.

This one is a NaruHina fic. It's a bit on the short side I know. Initially I couldn't bring myself to bring something smutty for the couple so I decided that something cute would be better. Believe it or not, this one started out so innocently... o_O

 _Disclaimer_ : I wish I owned Naruto. Sadly, all I can draw are rather perverted stick figure comics that greatly amuse my friends so I won't be taking over any time soon. Ah well...

 _Dedication_ : To all those who make me smile each time you favourite a story. You guys make my day

 _-_ _ **G**_ _-l-_ u _ **-t**_ _-t-_ o _-n-_ _ **y**_ _-_

Sasuke and Sakura watched in disgust as Naruto scoffed down his fifth bowl of ramen and ordered a sixth.

"How the hell can you eat so much?" Sakura asked. "Better yet," she turned to the girl sitting next to Naruto, "how can you still be dating this glutton?"

"Aw Sakura-chan don't be mean," Naruto threw an arm over Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata-chan's the most perfect girlfriend in the world."

"Only because she's too polite to dump your sorry ass," Sasuke tsked.

"What was that teme!?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata watched as her boyfriend of two years began to argue with his best friend. Despite being with Naruto for so long, she still stuttered with every word she said, blushed with every glance of him and fainted when he kissed her.

She really wished that she would stop having those reactions around him. It surprised her that he was so willing to be with her despite them having never done anything more than kiss. She so desperately wanted for Naruto to be able to do other things with her without her fainting. Sadly she fainted even when she thought of doing anything remotely ecchi.

"Well we're going," Sakura gathered her things. "We have an early start tomorrow."

After years of flirting, Sasuke and Sakura finally started dating last fall and were moving in together tomorrow. All of their friends had been roped into helping Sakura move her things into Sasuke's apartment.

"We'll see you bright and early," Sakura smiled. "Naruto – I swear I'll kill you if you're not there bright. And. Early."

The blond in question's eyes widened. He gave her a jerky nod when she looked at him menacingly. Only once the couple left the ramen shop did Naruto finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Man Sakura-chan sure is scary. I'm so glad I have you Hinata."

Hinata blushed at her boyfriend's words. She was still blushing when they walked back hand-in-hand to Hinata's house. Naruto stopped the predetermined three blocks away under a maple tree. They had long learnt that any proper goodbyes should be said before they got within the Hyuga compound doors.

"I had a nice time out tonight Naruto-kun."

"Ne ne Hinata-chan?" Naruto bounced from foot-to-foot. "Do you maybe wanna hangout at my place tomorrow after we help Sakura-chan?"

Hinata fought back the dizzy feelings that swept over her. All of the times that they had been at his place had ended in her fainting when things got too heavy.

"Hai."

Her voice rose when she squeaked out a yes but she didn't have time to reflect on what could happen tomorrow when Naruto grinned and began to kiss her. She barely made it back into her room before she toppled over in happiness. Tomorrow would be a good day.

-x-o- **x** -o- _x_ -o-x- _ **o**_ -x-o- **x** -

"My arms feel like jelly."

Hinata could concur. After moving all of Sakura's things – and she certainly had a lot of _heavy_ things – she was also feeling exhausted. A rumbled sounded from Naruto shortly followed by a groan.

Offering to make him a bowl of ramen, Hinata stood and walked into his kitchen. She was nervous and excited for them to spend time together. Last night she had decided that she would do it this time – she would go all the way. She wanted to finally be able to ecchi things with Naruto. All she had to do was not faint. She was not going to allow another opportunity to go to waste.

Hinata waited to required time to heat up the water before pouring it over the noodles. As she turned around the corner with the bowl of ramen, she bumped into something solid and felt her clothes getting soaked through.

"Ah gomen Hinata-chan," Naruto apologised as he bent down to pick up the plastic bowl that once held ramen.

As he straightened up, he noticed that the noodles had spilt into Hinata's blouse and that her cream blouse was now soaked with the broth making her top see-through. He gulped when he saw the outline of her bra and noticed the shape of her body.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto noticed her habit of lifting her hands to her mouth suddenly return and couldn't help but note that when she did it, she pushed her breasts together. Swallowing hard, Naruto handed the bowl back in a mechanical motion before something snapped in him.

"Ne Hinata-chan," Naruto licked his lips, "It would be a shame if those noodles went to waste."

Before Hinata could register what Naruto had said, Naruto was pressing his face into her breasts as he slurped the noodles that were between her breasts. Blushing seven shades of red, Hinata felt her knees weaken beneath her and, if it weren't for Naruto's reflexes, she would be on the floor.

Naruto moaned as he slurped the noodles that had fallen onto Hinata. His tongue darted out as he licked her flesh to save the flavouring from the ramen and decided that he liked the taste of Hinata and ramen.

"Hinata-chan you taste so good," Naruto spoke as he licked her skin.

Hinata thought that she would faint when Naruto began to unbutton her shirt. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"We can't waste the ramen now can we?" Naruto mumbled as he continued to suck on her skin.

Once her shirt was off, Naruto reached around Hinata to snap off her bra and continued to suck on her flesh. Once he arrived at her nipples, he engulfed as much of her flesh as he could before sucking on her pale skin.

Hinata gasped at Naruto's actions but she couldn't deny that it felt good. If she thought about it like that it really did seem like a pity to waste good ramen. She let out a small moan as he nipped her flesh. Slamming her hand on her mouth for such embarrassing sound, Hinata hoped that Naruto hadn't heard.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto had heard and found that he liked the sound. Naruto decided that he wanted to hear Hinata make those sounds again and began to suck on her flesh to mark her. As he marked Hinata, Naruto's other hand came up to her other breast and began to massage the flesh. It fascinated him that her breasts were so big and soft and perky.

"Hmmm…Hinata-chan…"Naruto licked her belly button. "Did the ramen spill down here?"

Not wanting Naruto to stop when they were finally making progress, Hinata nodded her head.

Naruto brushed his hand over her stomach before unsnapping the button and pulling both her pants and panties down. Hinata blushed at how exposed she was to Naruto. In all the time that they had been dating, Naruto and her had never gone beyond a few kisses here and there and now they were suddenly at this point.

Naruto grinned at the blush that his girlfriend sported and began to place kisses down her body to the place between her legs. He was surprised that shy Hinata had let him so far and hadn't fainted yet. He had always kept his actions pure with her – not wanting to taint her innocence. Today though – it was too much to see his girlfriend like that and not want to do dirty things with her.

Hinata squeaked when she felt Naruto spread her legs and push her so that she was leaning against the wall. Next thing she knew there was something wet between her legs and when she looked down to see Naruto's tongue on her most sensitive spot she let out a wanton moan.

Naruto grinned at the sounds that his girlfriend was making and continued to pleasure her. He felt Hinata's fingers in his hair and felt her grip tighten as her breaths came out sharper. As Naruto pushed his tongue into her, Hinata cried out his name as she was pushed over the edge.

Naruto felt his girlfriend lose all of her energy and he reluctantly removed himself so that she could slide down the wall. Before Hinata's bottom hit the ground Naruto realised that she had fainted.

With a smile at how innocent Hinata looked after he did something so impure to her, Naruto picked up his girlfriend and carried her to clean her up.

-x-o- **x** -o- _x_ -o-x- _ **o**_ -x-o- **x** -

When Hinata woke, she was lying with her head on Naruto's chest. Her face went red at how close she was to him and what he had done. She jerked back only for him to pull her back towards him.

Once she had calmed down, Hinata realised that Naruto was asleep and that the two of them were lying on his bed. She looked down and saw that she was in one of his shirts and that her legs were bare.

Naruto mumbled something about ramen as he shifted his position. Hinata let out a squeak when they had shifted positions so that Naruto was now lying with his face buried in her chest and his hand gripping her bottom. It took all of six seconds before Hinata fainted with a blush on her cheeks.

-x-o- **x** -o- _x_ -o-x- _ **o**_ -x-o- **x** -

Later that night when Naruto dropped Hinata off back at home, he grinned as he kissed her on the cheek and began to walk back down the path.

"Let's make ramen again tomorrow Hinata-chan," he grinned when he saw his girlfriend blush. He half thought that she would faint on the spot only for his grin to widen when she nodded her head.

"L-Let's make it with e-everything."

Needless to say Naruto had a fully stocked kitchen ready and waiting the following day. Ramen and Hinata-chan – life couldn't get any better.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _-l-_ u _ **-t**_ _-t-_ o _-n-_ _ **y**_ _-_

 **AN** : I hope you all enjoyed it. When it came to gluttony all I could think about was Naruto stuffing his face with ramen. Choji didn't even stand a chance. Please let me know what you thought. Your reviews motivate me to write a little more each day between accounting standards ^_^


End file.
